Tower of Great Displeasure
What is the Tower of Great Displeasure? The Tower of Great Displeasure, or '''ToGD '''for short, is a remorseless ascension-based tower located in Zone 2. The end of the tower features a giant spinner boss, similar to ToUT. Currently, it can be played from here. Trivia * This tower has 5 pillars needed to progress at one point. * This tower was going to be added to Ian’s Towers of Madness, (ianpep’s JToH fangame) but was too laggy. * The Tower's Badge describes this tower as "That is One big Tower" judged from its appearance. Music * Floor 1: Wii Music * Floor 2: Super Smash Brothers - Target Test * Floor 3: Crab Rave Full version * Floor 4: Dark cat - MAPLE ADVENTURE * Floor 5: Yooh - LegenD * Floor 6: Coda - Tires on Fire * Pillar of Blue: ??? (previously Deltarune - Rude Buster) * Pillar of Pink, Pillar of Red: Super 0' Brothers [Overworld] (Slower) * Pillar of Yellow: Megalo-Mashup * Pillar of Green: Super Smash Bros - Targets! * Floor 7 - 8: Styx and Stones (Retro Mashup) Part 1 * Floor 9: Destriod 8 - Annihilate * Floor 10: HAVOX - BlackŸ vs Yooh (Slower) * Finale: A Hat in Time - You Are All Bad Guys (Phase 3) guide Floor 1A: first do a 4 stud warp raised by 5 studs, than do some truss jumps and a truss walk to a truss to a jump maze after the jump maze do 2 1 stud stick out wraparounds than do a platform to a 6 stud jump than a couple other jumps to some jumps to a stick out warp a round take the 2 trusses to drop down to another jump maze after that take the truss walk to floor 2A Floor 2A: do some circle jumps than a circle ladder to some more circle jumps to a killbrick spinner after the kiklbrick spinner do some easy jumps to a room that has spinning kill bricks you will find some pushers after the pushers take a ladder to floor 3A Floor 3A: This floor is just 4x4 stud platforms and some pairs of 2 4 stud warparounds, easy compared to the next few floors. Floor 4A: take the normal platform, than a conveyor, than a normal platform to a hole To back to floor 3A take the zipline to a dark area, take the spinner to the platform than some jumps to a another platform. You will have to press a button, take the tightrope than do some jumps, the farther you go the more killbricks you will see. Press the button and go back to the new path (Note: your outside of floor 4A now). Take it to 2 1 stud stickouts, than walk to a zipline to a platform where your at the outside of 3A again. Take the faded path that has spinning killbricks, than do 2 killbrick invested conveyors to a ladder that has some killbricks. your back outside of floor 4A but to get back inside the tower you will have to do some 1 studs and half a stud to a button. Get back inside the tower, (someone can finish the guide for 4A) Floor 5A: Floor 5B: Floor 4B: Floor 3B: Floor 2B: floor 2C: floor 3C: floor 4C: floor 5C: Floor 6: Floor 7: Floor 8 Floor 9 Floor 10 Gallery * A8169833ed65e2f1d0a3e52280084363.png|ToGD's old badge. Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 11.06.11 AM.png|ToGD's portal. 048ae4102898da8cee3b4fafefb91ed8.png|ToGD's new badge. Category:Towers Category:Remorseless Category:Spatial System Category:Zone 2 Category:JToH